Tattoo
by KC Clark
Summary: Sara and Grissom go out for drinks and Sara talks him into getting a tattoo with her. Could this come to mean something between them when Grissom takes Sara back to his townhouse for coffee?


**Summary: **I was just sitting her and felt a little frisky and wrote this. Please don't get mad at me. I know most of the time what I write will never happen but then half the fanfic's I've read that are worth anything aren't possible. Fanfic's are just for fun not to be taken seriously and I'm only 16, so misspelled words or grammar errors are to be expected. I'm sorry if this pisses anyone off but I'm not perfect. Now with that said on to my summary. Sara and Grissom go out for drinks and Sara talks him into getting a tattoo with her. Could this come to mean something between them when Grissom takes Sara back to his townhouse for _coffee_?

**Authors Note:** I don't own CSI but I do have the board game if that counts for anything.

**Disclaimer:** There are no spoilers in this fanfic.

Grissom never expected to fall in love with Sara or to let her talk him into getting what was now a permanent reminder of how he felt about her. Grissom had just asked her if she would like to have a drink with him after work. The events that fallowed were more than he had planed.

The whole thing had been going fine. They were laughing and drinking and just being together without the usual uneasiness, when Sara stopped laughing and just looked off out the window.

"What is it, Sara? Did I say something wrong?" Grissom asked fallowing her gaze out the window to a tattoo parlor across the street.

"If I asked you to come with me to get a tattoo would you?" She blurted out looking across the table at him.

"Well…I guess if you really wanted me to." Grissom said getting up and holding out his hand.

After paying for their drinks they walked out of the bar hand in hand.

When they reached the parlor they stopped just outside the door.

"Sara, are you sure you want to do this we are kind of drunk." Grissom commented looking down at Sara who had her eyes transfixed on the font window of the building.

"I always said if I ever got another tattoo I'd have to be very drunk to do it and right know I feel pretty drunk." She said smiling at him as they stood holding hands outside of the crumby little tattoo parlor.

"It doesn't look very sanitary." Grissom commented as Sara opened the door to _Universal Tattoo's and Piercing._

"Thank you very much we are the cleanest place in Las Vegas." A big beefy looking woman said from her chair by a rather large muscled man who was getting '_I love mom'_, tattooed on his right shoulder blade.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I miss judged this place…Sara come on lets find another place please." Grissom whispered under his breathe to Sara who wasn't paying him any mind.

"Oh, come on Grissom you can get one to if it'll make you feel better." Sara said stepping forward and grabbing up a book of tattoos off a table.

She sat down and began to flip through it a page at a time. Grissom sank into a chair beside her and looked over at the book.

If he hadn't been so drunk he would have fought with Sara to go some place else to get a tattoo but he just didn't have the energy or the ability to fight with her tonight.

"Ok, so which one of ya is going to go first?" The beefy woman asked picking up a package of new needles and tearing them open.

"I think you should go first Griss." Sara chirped from the sit beside him.

Grissom jumped and looked at her.

"I said I'd come with you so _you_ could get a tattoo, I don't remember saying I was getting one."

"Oh come on let's get one together it'll be fun."

"Sara those things are permanent…They don't come off…I'm too old for one." Grissom said waving his arms around like a mad gorilla.

Sara smiled and lend over kissing him firmly on the lips. She didn't just peck then move away though she ran her hand up his shoulder and tangled her hand in his hair letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth at her own will.

"Please," she said pulling away and smiling at him.

If Grissom had been less aroused he might have fought her he might have said no but at this moment in time he would have done anything to please her.

"Ok," He said and walked over to the chair.

"What do you want and where do you want it?" The lady asked him as he looked over at her.

"I don't really know…I want it somewhere I can cover it up I know that."

"Ok well, how's your bicep sound." The woman asked pulling the arm of the short sleeve shirt he was wearing up.

"Sounds good…Just put a big red heart with…Sara, spelled S A R A, inside it."

Grissom looked over at Sara and she winked at him.

"Ok, hold still for a while."

"Ow." Grissom hissed was she started to tattoo his aging flesh.

"Didn't think it would feel good, did you?" The woman joked as she continued to tattoo him.

"No…Oh forget it." Grissom said and scrunched his face up in pain as she continued on with the torture.

"Ok all done…you going next miss?" The woman said as she spun the chair around and let Grissom stand. "There's a mirror over there peaches if you want to look at my handy work, that's fifty dollars." The woman said pointing to a large mirror on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Grissom said handing her the money and walking over to the mirror to examine the damage.

"So, what do you want and where do you want it?" The woman turned to Sara as she sat down.

"I want a large red heart on my right arm with the name Gil, spelled G I L, in it." Sara said looking over her shoulder at Grissom.

"Ok." The woman said and began to tattoo Sara's bicep.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Sara said pursuing her lips and bouncing slightly in her chair.

"If you want this to look right hold still." The woman said and then continued tattooing her arm.

"Ok all done, mirrors over there, and that's fifty dollars." The woman said when she had finished Sara's tattoo and moved away.

"Thank you," she said and walked over to the mirror.

"You do know that these are permanent." Grissom said when she walked up beside him and looked at her rather pretty red heart with his name in it.

"You got my name in yours so I just thought I'd return the love." Sara said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well, I just hope no one sees it…It could get something started that neither of us want." Grissom said looking down at her.

"Come on let's go back to my townhouse and have some coffee, sober you up a little before you go home." Grissom said taking her hand again and walking out of the tattoo parlor with Sara.

When they got to Grissom's townhouse the sexual tension between them began to build. When Grissom opened the door and pulled Sara in with him kicking the door shut with his foot and began to attack her neck the tension was almost too much to bear. It made the air so thick it was hard to breathe.

"Grissom…what are we doing…I thought you wanted to have coffee." Sara said leaning back against the wall as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Umm, coffee can wait right now all I want is you…naked…in my bed." Grissom breathed between kisses.

He stopped at her jugular and sucked the supple skin there.

"Oh god…that feels…so good." Sara said between paints of breath as she rotated her hips and ground into Grissom's hardened member.

"God…I know…Do I know." Grissom said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his center to hers causing her to let out an involuntary groan.

Grissom kissed her mouth with arousing force and moved clumsily down the hallway to his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and came above her kissing her and running his hands down her side and legs.

Sara reached for the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it from the waist band of his paints but his belt was causing problems with that.

She pushed at his shoulders and he sat back on his knees as she rose to her knees and grabbed his belt buckle with hands more shore than she thought. He looked down at her hands and then back up at her eyes. Sara caught the flash of love in his eyes behind the cool burn of desire and stopped.

"I love you, Sara." Grissom said wrapping her tight in his arms.

Sara breathed a heavy sigh and let the tears trickle down her face and onto his bear forearm.

"You wish I was sober don't you?" Grissom said kissing her crown as she looked up at him.

She nodded and then shook her head.

"No, I'm just glad you found a way to tell me." She said and kissed him.

"I love you, Sara. I really do." Grissom said and put his face into the crock of her neck and shoulder.

"I know, I love you to." Sara said as she kissed the shell of his ear.

"Now where were we…oh yes, about right here?" She said as she pulled his belt out of his paints and threw it across the room.

"God I love it when you're demanding." Grissom growled and bit down on her shoulder top.

"Umm," she sighed and pulled his shirt out of his paints.

Sara sat back and looked at his strong arms and chest. He had a little patch of hair that started just under his navel and disappeared into his paints. Sara smiled at the thought she'd get to know just how far down it went.

Grissom reached over and jerked her shirt off and then unclasped her bra and filled his hands with the softness that was Sara.

"God…that feels so good." Sara said leaning her head back and arching her back.

"Lay down," Grissom managed to get out as he watched her delight with his play.

Sara did as asked and he came down over her and kissed his way down her front. He never took his eyes off her as he took one rosy nipple into his mouth and began to suckle it hard.

Sara's paints and glazed eyes were enough to make him become light headed with desire.

He suckled her beast till she screamed with arousal. Grissom smiled and kissed his way down her front until he collided with her paints.

He undid the button and slid them down her legs and onto the floor closely followed by her sting panties. Grissom smiled and kissed her inner thighs rotating from one to the other.

He kissed her center smiling when she came again.

He kissed his way back up and kissed her hungry. He entered her in one long stroke.

They pound into each other.

"Oh…God…Gil…Don't ever stop." Sara breathed as he continued to pounding into her, moving with a fast, hard rhythm.

"Sara…God…You feel so good." Grissom groaned as he increased the rhythm to satisfy them both.

"GIL!" Sara screamed as she let herself fall over the edge.

Grissom pumped into her a few more times then when it was too much to hold back let himself go inside.

"I love you Sara Sidle." He said as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I love you too." She said drifting off into sleep.

_THE NEXT NIGHT AT WORK_

"Gil…Gil…Are you listening to me?" Catherine yelled tapping her foot impatiently on the tile floor in the break room.

"Yeah, sorry…What were you saying?" Grissom snapped his head up and looked at Catherine.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know usually when I'm talking about a body covered in bugs you listen, but today you seem a little out there." She said sitting down in Sara's usual sit.

"I'm just thinking." Grissom said reaching for his coffee but jerked his arm back and rubbed his bicep.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Catherine's investigative eye picked up on the winched of pain.

"Nothing it's just a little sour." Grissom said as everyone filed into the break room for assignments.

"Let me see that arm." Catherine demanded crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"It's fine, Cath, just a little stiffness…That happens when you get up there in your years." Grissom said reaching for the slips with his other hand.

"Gilbert Grissom, don't argue with me just roll up your shelve and let me see." Catherine said getting up and towering over him.

"Catherine, please do not start." Grissom begged looking at Sara.

Sara pursed her lips, pulling at her shirt sleeve.

"Pull the sleeve up or I'll rip it off." Catherine demanded jerking at the sleeve before Grissom could protest.

"Grissom…is that a…tattoo." Catherine said cocking her head to the side and drawing her frowning.

"So…I'm old enough to get one aren't I?" Grissom said pulling at the sleeve.

"Yeah, but it's the name that shocks me." Catherine turned to Sara who blushed and looked away.

"Grissom's got a tattoo?" Greg said as he, Warick, and Nick sat down at the table.

"Yeah, he sure does." Catherine said smiling looking at Sara.

"What?" Sara said the blush burning hotter in her cheeks.

"You knew about it didn't you?" Catherine said as she looked from one to the other.

Sara looked at Grissom who just nodded his head and she smiled.

"Yeah, I knew about it." Sara confessed as she sat down beside Grissom throwing her hair back out of her way.

"Sara…" Grissom said making a gesture with his hand for her to show them hers.

"But…"

"No buts about it Sara, pull up your sleeve."

Sara sighed and did as he commanded.

"Sara…What the hell you two?" Catherine exclaimed as she looked at Sara's large red heart with Gil's name in it.

"Let's see yours Grissom." Warick said looking at Grissom.

Grissom pulled his sleeve up and revealed the similar tattoo with Sara's name in it.

"Well, that's a surprise." Greg said frowning at the two people in front of him.

"We have work too do." Grissom said looking down at the slips in his hands.

"Ok, Greg, you go with Nick and Warick, Catherine you get a nice little B & E, Sara, me and you have a nice bug covered body without a head."

"Oh, really, nice." Sara said as she took the folder away from him and turning to walk out.

"She loves me." Grissom said handing each of them a folder and fallowing Sara out of the room into the parking lot.

When he opened the doors she was leaning against the Denali with a smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She said when he reach her and slide his arms around her.

"No, not really." Grissom said as his mouth descended on hers and he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Sara." Grissom said as he laid his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent.

"I love you too, Gil." Sara said as she smiled against his mouth as he kissed her again.

"Come, my lady…our body a waits." He said holding open the door to the Denali.

"Oh boy." Sara said smiling as she slide in and closed the door.

**THE FINISH**


End file.
